Future Fate
by Amriah
Summary: Fate. When this new half-machina, half-fiend arises, no one is sure what to do about it. But Vidina and his friends, the children of legends, know they can't just sit by and let it swallow up all of their parent's hard-earned victories. Set 20 years after the events of FFX-2, Future Fate follows Vidina and other (original) children of the FFX crew.
1. Children of Legends, Pt I: Vidina

**The Children of Legends, Pt. I: Vidina**

It was the perfect day for a blitzball tournament. Vidina remembered when these were small events, at least the Besaid ones. Sure, the games at Lucca always drew in the crowd. His dad knew how to make them all cheer for the Aurochs too. Vidina and his mom would scream until they were hoarse — which was about as energetic as his mom ever got.

Now the world was getting smaller. Besaid was packed with people who moved to be close to High Summoner Yuna, but never left once they realized how peaceful the island itself was. Blitzball became an even bigger sensation, to pass the time. It also allowed locals to become pros and see the rest of Spira. They became celebrities.

Today was Vidina's time to shine. He would show the world that he was Wakka's son.

The match looked promising at first, but it was obvious the newly reformed Zanarkand Abes outright dominated the scene in the second round. Just like that, the Aurochs lost.

Vidina kicked his locker. The white pain snapped through his whole leg and he cried out in even worse frustration, jumping up and down on one leg, holding injured foot in the other.

"Your father was fond of hurting his toe after a bad match, too," his mom said. She smiled even when Vidina didn't. "He'd be proud."

"A loss still is a victory because you did your best, you know?" Vidina heard the words in his dad's lighthearted tone, not his own. "I know."

"But you wanted to perform as well as he did."

"Yeah. I mean, he came out of retirement and everything, never lost a single match after that."

"That was largely a certain uncle's fault."

"What? No way," Tidus said as he walked in. He winked at Vidina's mom. As always, the two never hugged. Smiles were as far as Lulu went anyway. Tidus turned to Vidina with a thumbs-up. "Great loss. Because, you know —"

"The Zanarkand Abes are using your son's stupid-awesome skills to boost their wins?" Vidina said, frowning.

Tidus lifted his finger up, mouth wide open, but no sound came out. Then he shrugged in helpless agreement.

"Thanks, Uncle Tidus. You always knew how to make it better."

"I… think I'll go check up on dinner," Tidus said.

"That would be nice." Lulu gave him one of her signature glares as he all but hopped away from her grasp. She still was, after all, the strongest mage in all of Spira next to Aunt Yuna.

"Dinner?" Vidina asked with an almost-groan. That meant a family gathering, and having to be around the victor and his stupid lackeys.

"How often are you and the others home at the same time Rikku and that idiot of hers visit?" Lulu asked.

"You mean how often do they visit when Brecht _and_ Kala are here? I never leave." He slammed his locker door for emphasis, even though he was painfully aware of how immature it was.

"You will," she said sadly. "But if I can keep you for another dinner, so be it."

"Mom." He hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"When you play you remind me of him all the more. So yes, I'm okay. Proud, even." She smiled.

Vidina blushed.

They walked from the arena to their village in relative silence. Lulu traveled the path, which was finally paved three years ago, with a familiar distance. Vidina knew it as her memory walk, where she looked at the trees and saw different days, ones where she wore an entirely different dress and strolled along with a certain Auroch.

Now his mom wore a long, gray dress that didn't have the belts. It also clasped around her neck like a choker, leaving her shoulders bare. Her hairstyle was the same. She even wore the same purple lipstick. But she never carried around any of her strange dolls anymore. There was silver in her hair now, in graceful lines, and two set wrinkles on the sides of her mouth. All in all she was still beautiful.

"It'll be nice," Lulu said once the familiar walls of their still-secluded village came into view, "to see the others again."

Vidina knew she meant Yuna's former guardians and their kids. He knew she was remembering all those adventures, but all he could think about were his own problems. Namely, that idiot dream-boy.


	2. Children of Legends, Pt II: Dreamboy

**Children of Legends, Pt. II: Dreamboy**

For as long as Vidina could remember, Brecht was good at beating him. He was the pride of Besaid, the son of High Summoner Yuna, and a fine blitzball player to boot. Tidus played for the Besaid Aurochs for a while, but his heart ached for familiarity. When Zanarkand started gaining settlements, he made it his mission to rekindle the glory of the Zanarkand Abes.

Of course, doing that from Besaid was hard. Not to mention that him and Aunt Yuna adventured well into their thirties because, honestly, it was in their nature to help others.

None of that held Brecht back. He packed a bag at the age of sixteen, moved to Zanarkand, and never looked back unless forced to by his mom or the occasional tournament.

Thinking of the game only made the fact that Brecht and his brother Bahamut were leaving the center fire — exactly as Vidina and his mom came towards it — that much worse.

"Aunt Lulu," Brecht said once they couldn't avoid each other anymore. "You look as lovely as ever."

Without even a smile, she said, "Be back before nightfall. I know every cavern and beach on this island, and how to find which one you're at." And with that, ambled towards the other adults.

Brecht seemed unimpressed. But Bahamut stayed put when his brother tried to force his arm. "I just remembered Dad asked me to go do something. Can't keep him waiting."

"Coward." Brecht turned to Vidina.

"Race you?" Vidina grinned confidently.

"On the count of three — three!" Brecht laughed as he shoved Vidina off balance, giving himself a good lead.

Vidina wasn't upset. After all the cheating and pushing, he'd figured out a shortcut down to the main beach. Without hesitation, he slid off the stones down an embankment. While Brecht ran over the bridges along the cliffs, Vidina charged haphazardly along the waterfall rivers, until it twisted towards the beach. One final burst of speed guaranteed his victory as he jumped out of the bushes before the narrow entryway to the sands. Brecht startled. It gave Vidina an obvious lead.

Silently, the two jogged out to the shore. As the sun turned the sky orange, the waves calmed Vidina's mind the way the always did.

And as always, Brecht had to stop just a little farther, and just a little closer to the water. Vidina didn't care. He watched the idiot's stupidly long hair, which was the color of mud, blow in the seabreeze.

Growing up, a lot of people mistook them for siblings. He and Brecht both had similarly brown hair and blue eyes. Since Vidina wasn't quite as tan as his dad, most assumed his olive skin came from day after day in the sun, even when Brecht's skin didn't tan the same way.

It was nice at first, being mistaken for the eldest child of _the_ High Summoner of the Eternal Calm. Then he thought it meant no one valued him as Wakka the Guardian's only son.

He went out of his way to remind Besaid whose heritage he was truly proud of. Styling his hair in the typical Besaid style instead of what was fashionable, even wearing slightly more traditional islander clothing. Soon he became the face of Besaid's tradition and slow-changing ways. But Vidina wanted more than that.

Now his hair was ear length, flat and supposedly beautiful — or so the mothers of Besaid said often. It tickled his ears more often than not and needed to either grow faster or get cut. He wore a more outdated headband, similar to his dad's, except it hung around his neck. His clothes were similar to pro-blitz players, gray and blue in color.

In contrast, Brecht wore the familiar yellow and black of the Abes, with their logo emblazoned on his bizarrely traditional Besaid headband. His hair was long, he was as pale as ever, and Vidina liked that they were so visibly different.

"Are you still mad at me?" Brecht asked.

"You mean what am I _not_ mad at you for?" Vidina chuckled. He put his hands behind his head and lay down, enjoying the warmth of the sand against his bare arms.

After a moment, and a few sputtering attempts at protest that were so like his dad's, he sighed. "Leaving you here, I guess."

"Yes."

"Ditching you in the cove?"

"A little."

There was another pause. This time Brecht glanced at him, since he was still sitting upright. "Demi?"

"Yeah, you're better off not adding anything to that."

"Still?"

"What did I just say, _Braurecht_?" Vidina knew that would do the trick. Brecht hated his full name, and for good reason. It sounded like Tidus found a way to shove every single name of all the important people in his and Aunt Yuna's lives into one monster of a word. At least his brother, Bahamut, and sister, Belgamine, all got better deals. Vidina never could figure out Tidus's obsession with names that started with B, though.

"No, seriously." Brecht stood up, frowning. "Still?"

"You can't judge, since you don't have to live here anymore," Vidina said.

"So that's what this is really about, isn't it?" He groaned. "Stop being an idiot and join up with the Abes already. You're more than good enough."

"Yeah right. Admit it, you just want to lord your star player status over me all the time."

"Is that what you think I want?" Brecht asked.

Frustrated, Vidina stood up and crossed his arms. "Don't pull that Mr. Dreamboy crap on me. It only works on your idiot fans."

In true Brecht fashion, he stomped off, pouting, without another word. Vidina sighed and, refusing to watch him leave like a hurt child, made his way up to his favorite isolated cliff, up in the machina ruins.


	3. Children of Legends, Pt III: Demi

**Children of Legends, Pt. III: Demi**

"Thought I'd find you up here."

Vidina wasn't surprised that the parents sent Demi to drag him to the party. He glanced up, right into those bright red eyes she hated so much.

"Did you pass Brecht up on the way here?"

She shook her head as she sat down next to him. "He was already back by the time my mom asked me to find you."

If there were two similar and yet different mothers, they were personified by Lulu and Paine. Both were intense, quiet, and so, so serious. But Paine admitted her loneliness to Aunt Yuna and Rikku, whereas Vidina's mom shouldered her burdens alone, without bothering anyone with them.

"Can we just stay up here?" Vidina asked lightheartedly, sort of. He already knew her answer.

Because she knew it too, she didn't bother to reply. Instead, she said, "My mom is moving to Bevelle. Taking the airship first thing in the morning."

"What? Why?"

"Illuminator Baralai requested she help advise the Yevon Orthodoxy interact with the Machinists, since she's well acquainted with both sides and at the age to stop adventuring with Aunt Rikku and Yuna."

"And she agreed?" Vidina blinked back his surprise. He never imagined Paine to be the political type.

"On the condition that she's neutral, and can choose to leave at any time she sees fit."

"And _he_ agreed?" Those were steep requirements, from what little of religion he knew.

"Apparently."

"So she's an Illuminator?"

"No. Just Advisor Paine," Demi said. She glanced at Vidina's obviously amused expression and laughed. "I admit it sounds ridiculous."

"Still, Praetor Kist is lucky to have her."

"Of course he is." She let a moment slip by before she said, "I might go with her."

Vidina's chuckle sounded as fake as it felt. "Well yeah, you're her daughter. I wouldn't blame you for following her, especially since it means seeing more of the world out there."

"You should come with me. At least," she added quickly, "on the initial voyage, for the experience. I hear Bevelle is beautiful."

"I've seen spheres of it that Aunt Yuna brought back."

"But that doesn't equal the actual sight," Demi said.

This was too much. Vidina stood up. "Let's get back before my mom sends one of her dolls after us."

Demi frowned, but said nothing as she silently followed Vidina back into the village.

The rest of Besaid had transformed into a bustling city over the last twenty years, but the village surrounding the Besaid temple, where the Hymn of the Fayth was still sung, was kept respectfully intact and at a distance from the modern community. It was strange, as Vidina got all their supplies from the city. He enjoyed the silence though, and the understanding that he was part of a sacred community, left reverently alone. Mostly.

Vidina knew Demi was grateful for the seclusion, too. Rumors of her paternal heritage followed her everywhere. Somewhere along the way, Aunt Paine became famous, which was something that caused her extreme unease. But Yuna taught her to embrace it, to use it to shape the future for the better.

Still, showing up in Besaid with a child, without the father, and intimately knowing the three most famous men in Spira — at the time of Demi's birth, at least — stirred up a lot of talk. Some said it was Nooj, who advised the Machinists for the first few years before going on to resettle Zanarkand. But Demi's hair was white as snow. This was proof to most that Baralai, who remained Praetor for a good ten or eleven years, as her father. Still, her hair had a blonde tint in the right light, which pointed towards Gippal. That always made Aunt Rikku mad.

They got halfway to the village before Demi asked the same question she'd asked a hundred times by now. "Why don't you leave already? Discover who you are, what's out there. I mean, you've never even gone to Kilika."

"That's not true. We went once for a tournament."

"And lost in time to be back home by dinner," Demi said. "That doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Did you even visit the temple? Or the city? Or any of the old ruins? Or even the jungle?"

"N-no…"

Demi shook her head. "I'm not trying to be mean."

"You're just trying to remind me how useless I am. No," he held up his hand as she was about to talk, "please don't. We've danced around this too much. Ever since Brecht left, you've insisted I do the same. Even though you stayed here, too, I was the idiot for not leaving."

Silence.

Vidina wished he hadn't brought this up now. She might be going soon, and everyone was here. Even Kala and Tinc, whose outlines were visible against the light of the fire.

"I'm sorry," she said as they came up to the wall.


	4. Children of Legends, Pt IV: Mycan

**Author's note: The Al Bhed was taken from this translator. If it's wrong, blame them, haha.**

**Translations:**

**"What's up, brother?", "Mycan, I can't breathe," and "ballkicker." Also Mycan means Laser in Al Bhed. Rikku totally named her kid Laser.**

**Children of Legends, Pt. III: Mycan**

As Demi walked away, Mycan waved to Vidina and ran up to him enthusiastically. He wrapped Vidina into a breath-killing tackle of a hug. "_Fryd'c ib, pnudran_?"

_"_Mycan, _E lyh'd pnaydra_," Vidina managed to say.

The Al Bhed laughed, let go of Vidina so fast that he collapsed to the pavement in an unimpressive lump, and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I missed you too," Vidina said after he pushed himself off cold stone, brushing his pants off more out of habit than anything.

Of course, where there was the son, the insane parents weren't far off. Sure enough, Aunt Rikku and Uncle Gippal all but ran up to him with slightly less energy than Mycan. If they were all the same age. Vidina mentally shuddered at the thought of the three all but piling up on him every time they came to town.

Still, he smiled and let Rikku tussle his hair like she always did when he was little. "Wow, you got big. Lulu," she yelled out to the silent figure by the fire, "what are you feeding these monsters? Even Demi is taller than Mycan, you know." She turned back to Vidina. "Stop growing already, sheesh. Stay the little _pymmgelgan _I remember, 'kay? At least for another couple years."

"She just doesn't want to remember how old she is," Gippal said. He shrugged in mock despair, though he was grinning like an idiot.

It was hard to remember Aunt Rikku was almost forty. Three years from it, at least, which was close enough for her to panic.

Still, she didn't show it. Though she gave up the bikini the second she got pregnant, she wore a fitted Al Bhed suit that had more than enough buckles. She still wore the red and yellow scarf, too, though there were goggles on top of her meticulously beaded and styled silver-blonde hair. Adventuring really helped. Either that or the legends were true about Besaid waters preserving youth.

Rikku glared at her husband. "He's just jealous that I still have hair."

Gippal automatically tried to run a hand through the blonde hair that used to be, but was now shaved down and balding. He had a prominent widow's peak. There was a spot on the back of his head that was almost bald, and his shaped and closely shaved beard and goatee didn't take away from that.

It was impossible not to laugh at that. Mycan smiled when Vidina realized how sincere the laugh was, and how badly he needed it.

"Hey, hey, hey." Rikku waved her hands in Gippal's face. Somehow it seemed loving. "Enough about hair." Once again she turned to Vidina, even though she was still waving at Gippal. "So when are you going to come move in with us and further your machina studies? You're as good as any of us, if not better than _some_." She glanced at Gippal, though her words were playful.

Vidina chuckled, eyebrows raised. This was the third time today someone had asked him to leave, and it felt good. People wanted him to be a part of their changing lives. But it wasn't that simple.

Fortunately, Mycan wasn't in the mood for serious discussion. He yanked Vidina away and pulled him towards the party at the center of the village, making faces at his parents, who were making faces back.

Brecht, his younger sister Belgamine, and Bahamut all sat next to Aunt Yuna. She wore a kimono. It was like the one she wore on her initial pilgrimage as summoner, back when Sin was a seemingly eternal threat. Her hair was still in the same style it'd always been, for as long as Vidina could remember, so long and tied back. She held Tidus's hand, like always. It was an automatic thing for them. Vidina admired that. His dad had been like that with smiles, always smiling and joking around with his mom.

Though Brecht glanced at him, the blitzer didn't try to make any conversation. Yuna gave her son an imploring look but he ignored it. Tidus remained oblivious. Father and son looked strangely alike, given that Tidus always wore his old Abes colors, even if he wore a simple hooded shirt and pants now.

Paine nodded in acknowledgement when his glance caught hers. She wore a black shawl. Her sword was still sheathed at her side. Demi came to sit next to her. Mother and daughter gave the same, impassive stare. When Rikku and Gippal came back, Rikku started talking to Paine and the cold woman's face softened a bit. Everyone talked, caught up, gossiped. There were always stories to tell.

In the distance, right where the edge of the firelight touched the darkness, Kala Ronso stood, arms crossed, ever the proud Elder's daughter. Vidina considered going to talk to her, but Mycan waved a hand in front of his face. Why was his family so fond of that?

"So I hear Aunt Paine's moving to Bevelle."

"And?" Of all the people to bring that back up.

"Well there's a Machinist facility in the Thunder Plains. I was wondering if you'd want to go there on your way back. You know," Mycan smiled, "from going to Bevelle."

"Are you going?"

"I thought we were making a trip out of it?"

"Who's 'we'?"

"Kala, me, Demi, Bahamut, and, uh, you know," Mycan scratched the back of his head as he let out an awkward chuckle, "Brecht."


End file.
